A New Life (Clannad Fanfic)
by AzraelGames
Summary: Riku Takanashi and her little sister Eri move back to their hometown of Hikarizaka after the abusive father died and now there living there own and try to find there place in the world while dealing with bad memories they want to be forgotten
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New Life

It seems that life can take you to alot of places Happiness, Romance, Tragedy, Anger, Torment etc. but for me and my little sister i we almost experience all in the span of two years My name is Riku Takanashi and the girl holding my hand is my little sister Eri Takanashi our mother died 1 year and 2 months ago while working as a soilder in America and our father died in a car crash 3 months ago while drunk. So me and my sister are living on our own. We returned to our hometown of Hikarizaka today 2 and a half months ago after his death and we bought an a apartment here 4 weeks ago and got our stuff after that our apartment was all set up furniture, beds, tv etc. during those i finally got hired for a job at bakery it was owned by Akio and Sanae Furukawa and they have a daughter named Nagisa who i don't see at all

"Hey kid can you sweep up the shop" Akio said with calmness in his voice

"Yes Mr. Furukawa i get right to it" i said with a smile

"Just call me Akio kid you're family no need to call me mr. and just call my wife Sanae" he said as he patted me on the head

"Thank You that means alot" i said smiling because i was really really happy

When i first started this job i was kinda nervous because i barley know anybody but the Furukawa's are really nice and even though i only started working and only knew them for only 3 weeks they treated me like family with open arms and made me feel warm inside. It was only a day left before my senior year starts and after work i went home and saw Eri sleeping on the couch with the tv as i turn it off and and picked her up and put her on the bed

"Eri i know things have never gone too well in these past couple of years but i'll do the best i can to take care of so you can live a happy life i promise as a big brother and a guardian sleep well little sister" i said as i kiss her on the forehead and walked quietly so i wouldn't wake her up and went to my room i put on a t-shirt and sweatpants and went to bed as a new day comes.

I usually wake up earlier that Eri so i can make us breakfast and lunch but i forgot to go grocery shopping so i was only able to make breakfast for us and lunch for Eri

"I guess I'll go to the Furukawa Bakery and get something for lunch" i thought to myself and hear a happy voice call for me

"Onii-san Good Morning" she runs and hugs me with all her might and i just smiled from the sight of my beloved sister

"Hey Eri are you ready for your first day of school?" i said still smiling and she lets go of me

"Yes and im ready to make lots of new friends" she chirped with confidence and happiness

"Ok let's eat breakfast and ill walk you to school" i said as we ate breakfast and talk like we normally do after that we walked to her school and her friends that she mad 1 week ago was waiting for her and she said

See you at home Onii-San she said giving me a hug and went to her friends

Have a great first day ok i said very happily

"You too" she yelled as she left and i headed over to the bakery and i thought

"She's really holding herself well after what our father...did" and i started to tremble and almost broke into tears but i thought

"No!! those days are behind me father is gone and im here taking care of Eri and supporting her and protecting her always" and then i was at the bakery which there stood Akio

Welcome to... oh hey kid what do you need he said blankly

"Actually Akio i need something for lunch i ran out groceries i was only able my sister hers so do you have anything" i said kinda desperately Akio look around and a circle of bread that was wrapped

Whats this i asked with confusion

"This is a anpan this is Nagisa's favorite food" he a small smile

"Oh you're daughter sorry i barley even when i work here or when i see pictures of her on the wall well ok see you after school" i said when i was about to leave but Akio stopped me

Kid before i forget could you talk to Nagisa and even be her friend she missed most of her senior year and had to repeat hey year also all her old friends left i know its to much to ask but... i interuppted him

"I'll do it. you don't have to say anything else id love to help you and Sanae out ill be friends with Nagisa" knowing i myself barely had any friends it be a great opportunity to help myself as well as Nagisa

"Thank You kid oh and if you're any good at baseball id love to face you in a match someday" he said with a competitive smirk on his face

"Yes that be great and yes i've played baseball since juinor high all the way to my to the end of my junior year of high school" i said with confidence and Akio responded

"Ok someday we'll face off see you after school kid" he said with a thumbs up

"I said nothing but smiled back and gave him a wave in return" as i left the bakery and head to the school and thinking what will the future hold for me and my own sister.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading the prologue i wanted to do a Clannad fanfic and im glad to give to you leave a like and review and Episode 1 is coming soon hope your excited Thank You!**


	2. New School, New Friends, and Old Wounds

Chapter 1- New School, New Friends but Old Wounds

As I walked walk to Hikarizaka High School as wind blew in my face for the first time in 3 months I felt at peace and i smiled knowing everything will be alright. I walked up the hill that lead to the school when I see girl standing with her eyes closed as i walked past her and a boy right behind me stood beside her and i realized.

"Wait a minute that's Nagisa" I thought but I was too nervous too talk to her so when i was about to walk again I heard

"Anpan! do you like this school? I have to say I love it very very much but soon everything changes well at least i does eventually" she said with compassion sort of

"That was beautiful" I thought about what Nagisa said but I didn't know what she meant and Nagisa continues

"Fun things...Happy things...They'll all...They'll all eventually change someday, you know? But can you still love this place" she said and there was a long silence until the boy with the blue hair spoke

"Just go and find more" he said as Nagisa finally noticed the boy and it back to silence and he continues

"All you have you have to do more fun and happy things it's not so hard. Come on, let's go" he said as he started walking and Nagisa follows and a quickly started walking so they won't noticed I was eavesdropping on the conversation and thought

"Who was that guy" I thought as i finally made it to the school

I was looking for a class but i felt a hand touch my shoulder

You're the new student Riku Takanashi are you? he said with an elderly voice

"Yes i am and you are Mr.Koumura yes?" i said still smiling

"correct i was instructed to show you to your class and the class leader" he said with a frail smile

"Ok lead the way sir" i said as me and him walk over to Class 3-D and there stood there two girls one with short purple hair, blue eyes and a clip on her hair she looked nervous to look at me and other one with long purple hair purple eyes and the same clip on her hair but had annoyed expression on her face

"This is your class and over here is your class leader Ryou Fujibayashi treat each other with respect i have to go now hope you enjoy your time here Takanashi" he said as he left

"Hello I'm Riku Takanashi its so nice to meet you" i said with much optimism

"Hi im Ryou but Mr Koumura already told you it's nice to meet you too and is my sister" she said it looked like she was blushing a bit

"I'm Kyou Fujibayashi of 3-E" she said as she grabbed me by my uniform collar

"And if you bully or hurt my sister ill hurt YOU!" she said full of anger

"Yeah loud and clear but i dont intended to do that but how about we become friends" i said smiling very happily

"Well i don't become friends that easily with someone i just met but you seem like a nice person so yeah we'll be friends" Kyou said with a smile

"Same here we can be friends too Takanashi but we better get to class the bell is about to ring" Ryou said still sounded nervous

Ok i said still smiling as me and Ryou went to are class and Kyou went to hers and before i knew it was time for lunch i was still holding the anpan Akio gave me

"Where should i eat this" i said as i looked outside to where i see Nagisa eating remembering what Akio said to me i went to where Nagisa was sitting so i can talk to her

Hey Nagisa why are sitting all by yourself? i said as Nagisa looked up and saw me and she said something that shocked me

"Oh hello Riku its nice to see you again" she said with a small smile but i was shocked that she called me by my first name and she knew my name in the first place but i sat down and

"Wait hold on how do know my name i barely even see you when im at work at your parents bakery" i said confused and kinda happy she knew my name

I ask my mom so i know your name when i got the chance to talk to you. i want to make new friends here but get nervous when i talk to people cause... she didnt finshed her sentence and i finished for her

"Cause you're a repeater i know your father told me i know you have trouble making friends it's ok i do so do you want to be friends with me?" I said smiling waiting for an answer from Nagisa and then she gave me an answer

"Ok let's be friends Riku" she said smiling and let out a giggle that was cute

"Glad to here Nagisa Oh that's the bell we should back get to class I'll see you when im at work today ok Nagisa" I said still smiling

"Ok see you later Riku" she bows smiles and leaves to go to her class and went to the other direction and i thought

"Nagisa is really kind and I'm glad to be here friend but i forgot to eat my lunch I'll probably eat the anpan when I pick up Eri from school and maybe I'll introduce her to Nagisa" I thought as i went to Class

The First Day of School end I picked up Eri from school and we were talking about our first days as we walked past the boys dormitory and saw someone familiar

"Hey Onii-San is that an old friend of yours" Eri pointed at the boy with blue hair, blue eyes after a moment i realized him

"That's Tomoya! I haven't seen him in 4 years he's my best friend come on Eri let's go say hi to him" i said enthusiastically and i tap Tomoya on the shoulder and he turned around and couldn't help but smile

"Hey Tomoya long time no see still causing trouble i see" i said with excitement to see my best friend again it took him a while but he finnaly recognized me and gave me a hug

"Riku it's been a long time i thought i never see you how are you it's been 4 years i saw the news im sorry about what happened to your mother and father" he said with a frown then had a smile on his face

"Yeah me too but Eri and I are living on our own now but we'll survive oh yeah this my little sister Eri go on Eri say hello" i said as i moved her in front of Tomoya

"Hello Tomoya it's nice to finally meet you" she said with a very cute voice but Tomoya had to tease me a bit

"It's nice to meet you too Eri but your brother used to bully people so be careful" Tomoya tried not to laugh as i snapped

"Since when did i bully people that so not true" i said Eri tried not to laugh and i tried not laugh then we burst laugh and Tomoya responded

"I'm just teasing you Riku i know your not a bully" he said still laughing

"It's ok anyway what are you doing near the boys dormitory" i said sorta confused

"I'm seeing Sunohara you know the guy with the bleached hair i told you about in my letters he's kind of an idiot" he said with disappointment

"Oh he lives there if its ok i'd like to meet him could be fun and Eri stay close to me he's perverted" i said as Eri nodded and grabbed my hand tightly and Tomoya responded a smile

Ok you two can meet him he said and we walked in the dormitory and see Sunohara getting attacked by lots of jocks of the Rugby Team

"How about it Sunohara?! Come to your senses?!" said Jock A

"You and your CD player turned up day after day?" said Jock B

"Well, I can't get myself going until I hear that song" Sunohara said very nervously

"WRONG!" said Jock A

"I swear, every day it's the same thing" said an annoyed Tomoya

"Okazaki, don't just stand there! Help me!" said Sunohara very desperately

"No, I don't want to turn into a lame-brain like you" he said very coldly

"You can be really cold-hearted, you know that?!" that was Sunohara's last words before he got beat up by the Rugby Team

"Does this happen everyday Tomoya" Eri asked who seemed very scared of the Rugby

"Yes and never gets old" said Tomoya who was smiling as we continue to watch until we heard loud woman's voice

"Quiet QUIET!!! will you guys knock it off?!" said the woman twirling a mop scaring off all the Rugby Team members

"Those stupid kids im the one all the darn neighbors complain to you know" she said as she put down the mop

"Misae you should've come sooner to save me" Sunohara said beaten and broken and clinging to her ankle and she shakes him off her ankle

"You're just as much at fault i hope you learn your lesson after that little assault" Misae responded

"Yes ma'am he said still lying on the floor and Misae started to noticed me and Eri standing next to Tomoya

"Friend of yours Okazaki" she said smiling at me and Eri

'Yes this my best friend Riku Takanashi and her little sister Eri" said Tomoya with a small smile on his face Misae responded

"It's nice to meet you both but i have to go see ya Misae said as she tending to her and Tomoya dragged Sunohara to his dorm and me and Eri followed after an hour of talking i had to go to work

"Sorry guys i would stay abit longer but i have to go to work" i said disappointed

Ok Riku see in school tommorow see you around Eri he smiled and gave me and Eri fist bump Sunohara said goodbye so me and Eri went to the Bakery and Sanae was waiting for me

"Hello Riku are ready to work oh who is this young lady standing next to you" she said confused

"This is my little sister Eri i couldn't keep her alone in our house so i brought her so she could hang out and meet Nagisa" i said

"It's nice to meet you Ms.Furukawa i glad Onii-San is working with nice people" she said happily as she hugged me and to see Nagisa in the next room and i started working after a few hours my shift Eri and Nagisa came out

Hey Riku did you finished work for today she said with a smile on her face

"Yeah i finished Eri did you have fun with Nagisa today" she said hugging Nagisa and Nagisa blushed a bit

"Glad you did say goodbye we have get ready for school tommorow" i said kinda dissapointed

"Bye Nagisa" Eri said happily as she waited outside

"See you at school Nagisa glad were friends and consider Eri a friend too" i said with a smile on my face and Nagisa was smiling too

"Thank You Riku for being nice to me and being my friend it means alot to me" she and hugs me all of a sudden

"Your Welcome" i said as she let's go of me and said

"See You Tommorow" Nagisa said as she wave goodbye

"See Ya" i said as i left and waved back as Akio stop me

"Thank You for being Nagisa's friend it means alot and like i said you and your sister are family if you need anything let us know ok" he said with a big smile

"Your Welcome Akio and that means alot ill see you tommorow for work" i said with a smirk on my face Akio waves goodbye

Me and Eri came home and we ate dinner and we both went to bed i had a nightmare i was tied to a chair as i see my dad drunk and i watched as that bastard abusing and molesting Eri i see her crying and calling me for help and i couldn't do anything about and i woke up

Eri!!! i woke up with tears in my eyes and Eri came running to me

"Onii-San what's wrong" she said hugging me to confort me

"I saw... that bastard hurting you...and violating you and i couldn't do anything about it and..." i couldn't finish as tears continues to stream down my face

"Its ok im here Onii-San i know you'll always protect me. Father is gone. I'll sleep beside you for tonight" she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and my tears stop and was smiling as started to sleep but i said

"Thank...You...Eri" and i slept

"No Thank You for saving me from father Onii-San your the best Big Brother" and then she slept and that was the best sleep i had in years and im ready for what happens tommorow Thank You Eri for being born into this world.

 **Author's Note: Thank You for reading Chapter 1 the last part was pretty emotional for me to write but i did it hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 Coming Soon**


	3. Old Friends, Developing Relationships

I woke up and i saw Eri with my her small arms wrapped around my waist as i remembered what happend as i slowly and carefully left the bed and kissed Eri lightly on the forehead

"Thanks again Eri" i said quietly and went to make our breakfast and lunch still thinking about what happened last night but i smiled thinking of me and Eri were gonna have a better life now. After me and Eri had Breakfast and dropped her off at School i went to my school i made it pretty early and on my which was behind Tomoya's desk then sat and spaced out a until Tomoya came to class late and decided to say hi

"Hey Tomoya how you doing today" i said smiling that my best friend is in the same class as me

"It's been fine but it just got better knowing my good friend is in the same class" said Tomoya as him and i high five each other

"Tomoya ummm" i said as i saw Ryou behind Tomoya and he looked at her

"Uh, Okazaki?" said Ryou who sounded really nervous

"Huh? What's the matter?" Tomoya said with a little bit of consern

"Looks like you're a little late today, aren't you?" she said with a smile smile

"So?" Tomoya said very blankly

"Well, I just think you should come to school on time every day, that's all." she said but i couldn't shake the fact that she was nervous about something or someone

"Oh? You're starting to sound like the class leader or something, you know that?" said Tomoya smiling abit

"But it's not any "or something". I really am the class leader" Ryou said trying not to cry

"Hey, Okazaki! Don't make her cry! You'll have he big sister rushing in!" said one of our classmates said with much concern

"Oh, don't worry! I am not crying at all!" she said still acting nervous in front of Tomoya

"Okay, I get it. Let's just see how I do tomorrow." Tomoya said acting very uninterested

"Well...Then uh...I'll read your fortune for tomorrow!Fortune telling is my hobby, you see." as Ryou took out a deck of cards and started shuffling them but she scattered them and me and Tomoya started to pick them up and apparently Ryou read the fortune while the card were on the floor

It's says you're going to be late tomorrow. she said in a soft voice as Tomoya fell back on his chair

You trying to make me mad? he said with annoyance

"It's just what the cards say! I think this is your future." she said with a small smile

"You think that's my future?" he said blankly

"On your way to school, you'll have a romantic meeting with a sweet girl. You'll forget all about the time, and that's why you're going to be late." she said as she read the fortune to Tomoya and me

"Seems to be awfully specific if you ask me." Tomoya said being bored again

"Yeah it really does" i said agreeing with Tomoya

"You can call it a maiden's inspiration!" Ryou said rather quickly

"Hey Tomoya Okazaki" someone said in a loud voice as a dictionary was thrown missing Tomoya and hitting me right in face I'm pretty sure my nose was bleeding after that I realized who it was

"Sister what is it?" Ryou said sounding very worried as Kyou appeared at the door of our class looking madder than usual

"Oh Boy" me and Tomoya said in unison

"You got some nerve picking my little sister you fleabrain she said grabbing Tomoya by the tie she continued I'm gonna beat you" Kyou said angrily

"Will you relax i was only talking to her" Tomoya said as Kyou turned her attention to

"Hey Riku is this true?" Kyou said with an annoyed look

"Yes it is i was here after all" i said with a smirk on my face

"That's right sis he wasn't picking on me" Ryou said smiling again as Kyou looked and Tomoya one more time and let go of his tie

"Oh well in that case. Huh were you having Ryoi read your fortune or something" she said acting curious to which Tomoya response was

"Yeah she says i'll a romantic meetin with a sweet girl tommorow"

"Is that so" Kyou grinned

"Ok what's with that face" Tomoya said with a litte bit of annoyance in his voice

"Nothing at a lover boy well good luck" kyou said patting Tomoya on the shoulder than walking away laughing(i think...) as me, Tomoya, and Ryou look at each other confused

Later...at Lunch

I was walking outside trying figure out where to eat my lunch i was gonna eat my lunch where Nagisa sat but she was with Tomoya so i knew it was going to be fine my lunch was an Egg Sandwich my favorite food. I ended up sitting under a Cherry Blossom Tree and i started to eat my lunch until i looked and I saw a girl with gray hair and blue eyes stood in front of me smiling at me that was i when i saw the memories started flooding back i knew who she was.

"Hey Riku do you still remember me?" she said smiling and got up and stood in front

Yes your Tomoyo Sakagami we've known each other for 3 years we were in the same school before we transferred to this school and...i said but i was interuppted when Tomoyo hugged me very tightly

"I thought after i transferred i thought I'd never see you again but now your here i'm so happy" she said letting go and we sat under the tree talking and catching up and too make a long story short Tomoyo beat up students from another who were making a ruckus on there bikes i was amazed of how strong she was and later Sunohara being the idiot he is said he was gonna challenge her.

Faked It? Tomoyo said confused

"Yeah. There's no way a girl can beat a guy.

I'll bet you paid them to let you win so you could gain popularity. Or, maybe you didn't offer money... something else perhaps? Maybe you're that kind of girl who would offer a guy a little bit of her you-know-what?" he said very confidently

This is your day. I wasn't gonna take on and fight any of the students at this school. But it looks like I'll just have to make an exception in your case. she said not dealing with Sunohara's crap

You're so cute bluffing like that! I'll bet your knees are quaking. he still acting confident

I wanna make this self-defense. Come at me.

Don't be so sure of yourself. Give it up! he said angrily and Tomoya started saying something

"At that moment, I suddenly remembered.

In this town, there was once an unbelievably strong girl, who was also very beautiful. She went around pounding dumb guys who bothered ordinary citizens.

That's what I always heard, at least." he said as Tomoyo easily took care of Sunohara

"I wish you'd told me that earlier!" Sunohara said said defeated

"And don't come back again. See you later Riku" she said to me with a smile and i waved back at her and she left

"Damn her!" he said still laying on the floor

Quickly School ended i picked up Eri from school and did what we usually do talk. and i had a day off from work i had more time to spend with my little sister. After dinner we watch tv and then it was time for bed i couldn't sleep because i couldn't get Tomoyo out of my head and i thought to myself

Am i in love with Tomoyo no no were just friends nothing more but for some reason i can't get her out of my and besides

"How could she love a person like me?" i thought very saldy than i suddenly fell asleep

Tomoyo's POV

I went to my bed and thinking how happy i was that me and Riku transferred to the same school as me but i could think about is him and his infectious smile i thought to my

Why can't i get Riku out of my head were just friends nothing more nothing less but could I be in love i him? i thought for a while and i thought

"Even if i am in love with him..." I continued in my head

"How could he love a girl like me?"the i fell asleep not knowing what will happen tommorow

Author's Note: Phew!!! That took alot out me hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 Leave and a Comment and get Ready for Chapter 3 Coming Soon


	4. A Sudden Burst Of Emotions

Chapter 3- A Sudden Burst Of Emotions

As i walked over to my school i still cant get Tomoyo out of my head and the reason i didn't get any sleep but i found relief as i saw Tomoya laying on the ground and Kyou rode away laughing as i stood silently and offered him a hand up and i spoke

"What was that all about" i said as Tomoya smiled and responded with a frown

"Kyou almost killed me with her bike" before i can respond Sunohara appeared like he came out of thin air

"Kyou Fujibayashi eh? You know have you ever noticed there's a lot of violent girls at this school" Sunohara says with smug look on his face

"Well look who decide to show up" Tomoya was about to continue until i finished for him

"Yeah pretty rare for you to be on time" i said

"Well, you see, I like to pay people back as soon as possible and I am referring to that other violent girl" Sunohara said while i realized who he was referring too

Later on before me, Tomoya, and Sunohara confronted Tomoyo and i was faceplaming while Tomoya did the same

You sure are persistent she said and looked at me and waved sweetly as i waved back at her with my face blushing and Sunohara spoke up

I was out of practice the other day Things are different today he said with confidence like he thinks he gonna win

"You idiocy serves no bounds dude" i said as Sunohara ignored what i said but Tomoya and Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh at my joke and Tomoyo regained composure and responded to Sunohara's comment

"Trust me, I'd turn and walk away now if I were you. Or don't you care that you may not be able to walk yourself to school anymore?" she said in a serious tone and Sunohara looking cocky as ever

"Don't worry. We'll see who'll be the one who won't be able to come back to school" he said and started to get into his fighting stance

What a sorry excuse for a man she said looking dissapointed and i see Tomoyo looking at me with a smile on her face

"Hey, Riku sorry to ask but can you vouch for me that this was self-defense?" she said to me and i smiled and responded

"Of course he's the one who started it?" i said and me and Tomoya stood back to watch the fight which we know we'll be one-sided

"Thank You! Now, what do you want me to do to you? How about I turn you into something a little less human?" she said while Sunohara started to get angry

You think you can do that? Never mind all this yammering, just come and fight me already! Sunohara yelled and try to throw the first but it's all over from there as Tomoyo unleashed a flurry of kicks and Sunohara was flying as me in particular was amazed at Tomoyo's strength

"Whoa, he's really flying!" Tomoya said in shocked of much air Sunohara is taking

"You there, get the trash chute open" she said ordering Tomoya

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Tomoya said as he opened the chute as Tomoyo kicked Sunohara into the chute

"Help me!" he said very desperately

"If you let go, you'll fall. What will you do?

So you wanna fall? I see" she said in a very calm voice

"I haven't said a thing!" he said very scared as Tomoyo pulled one of his finger and he fell and screamed with a very loud crash

"Did i go too far?" she said with a little bit of guilt for what she did but i put my hand on her shoulder and Tomoya spoke up

It's cool. He's small but resilient. he said a he went to the chute

Hey! You okay?! Are you alive or not?! Tomoya said seeing if Sunohara is alright

Damn it! I'm not gonna let this be the end of it! he said very angrily

See? Tomoya said smiling

I wish he'd just let this whole thing between the two of us drop. But you know, watching the three of you boys together I sort of feel a little nostalgic. she said with a smile smile

Huh? Tomoya

"It's nothing at all. Forget I said anything. By the way Riku come walk with me i want to talk to you" she said looking at and it felt like my heart was burning (in a good way) when she said that and Tomoya left and me and her started walking together but we didn't say anything until the principal came to me

"Your are Takanashi right?" he said looking sad

"Yes i am what's wrong?" i said seeing the saddening look on his face

"I got a call from the junior high school that your sister Eri Takanashi had collapsed during homeroom and she's in the nurse's office" at that moment he said that my eyes widened as Tomoyo was shocked as well

"I'm imformed your are her only guardian so you're excused from all your classes so you can take care of her" with the what principal said i left and said thank you i wanted to run but i knew i couldn't.

I made it to the school and nurse explained what the she had a bad fever and i should take her home and let her rest. So that's what i did i took her home i carried her bridal style and we made it home i put her in bed she was asleep the whole time i made her lunch which was miso soup and when i put the soup next to her she finally woke up

"Onii-San what...happened i remembered i fell and was taken to the nurse and i-" she said still a little groggy and still feeling the effects of being sick but interrupted her and hugged her

"It's ok whats important is your ok. You have a fever so i had to take you home and take care of you and i was excused from so i can do so" I said as i let go of her

"I sorry i made you worry i should've known i wasnt well" she said looking down and was shocked when i patted her head and smiled

"Don't be sorry I'm your big brother it's my job to be worried it's in my nature and also it's my job to protect you so you live a great life you're the only family i have left your everything to me i wouldn't trade you for anything in world" he said Eri eyes widened and she was shocked by my words and she started to cry and hugged me as tight as she can with her little arms

"I love you Onii-San your the best big brother ever" she said crying while i have my arms around her too

"No problem I'll always be here to protect you my sister" as tears of my own started to form and we stood there hugging and crying. After five minutes Eri ate her soup and drifted to sleep and brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes

"I saved her but i dont know but i feels like that she also had saved me too" i thought as i left her room and got a call

"Hello?" i said to who ever was on the phone

"Hello is this Takanashi?" said the man with an elderly voice

"Oh Mr. Komura what can i do for you sir?" i said wondering what he

"I just want to inform you that your homework is being delivered by one of are students she has been excused from school to help you to take care of your sister as well" he said as i was shocked someone would help me out like that

Um i don't know what to say but thanks for the information and do you know when he or she is coming i said smiling through the phone

"It's no problem son and she about 10 minutes ago so she'll be at your no time" he said

"Thanks i'll see you soon Mr.Komura" i hanged up and placed my phone on i took a nap for while until i heard am knock on the door i woke up and i open the door and my face turned red as i saw who was at my front door

"Hello Riku" it was Tomoyo carrying a stack of homework and her face is just as red as my face

"Hey why dont you come in Tomoyo you can put my homework on the table" i said as my thoughts went into overdrive

 _Why!!!! out of all people why it had to be the girl I've known for 3 years and i have a crush on why!!!!_ i thought for a while as she put my homework and ran to hug me buried her face in my chest

"How you sister is she feeling?" she said sounding very worried

"She'll be fine she has a fever but she'll be out of school tommorow too ill be missing school tommorow as well" i said trying to not lose composure she looked up me looking at me relieved we looked at each other then we turned red and broke the hug

"Are you hungry Tomoyo?" i said as she looked at me and nodded but she smiled

"Ok sit down i'll make something" i said as she sat in the couch in the living room as made curry for her and i heated the leftover miso soup i made for Eri and i couldn't help but noticing she was look at the baseball trophies that were in the cabinet i finished making the curry and put the soup on the table next to the curry

"Here you go enjoy" i said smiling with my eyes closed she took a small bite from the curry her eyes widened and she eat more i smiled and i knew she liked it after she ate we talked for a while

"Riku why you quit baseball?" she said and i froze and i guess i couldn't keep it from her for long a stood up in front of her raised my pant leg and what see a nasty scar thats 3 months old she was shocked

"3 months ago i returned from baseball practice preparing for the state championship i heard noises coming from the living room and saw my own father molesting my sister my eyes burned with rage i punched him in the face." i said as tears started to form in my eyes

"Then we got into a fight he took my baseball bat and swung it to my leg breaking the bat and my leg but i had the burst of adrenaline in me and i manage to win the fight but my father ran away and i collapsed my sister called the ambulance right away and before i knew it i was getting ready for surgery" i stopped for a moment trying not to cry and i continued

"While the surgery was in progress my sister got news that my father died in accident while drunk. Against all the odds of spending the rest of my life in a wheelchair the surgery was a success and i can walk again but the doctor says i cant run ever again but me and the doctor are trying to find a way to get me to run again but from that point on i cant play baseball anymore" i said as tears streamed down my face and continued

"If it wasn't for Eri i would've never walked again that's when i vowed we came back to this town I'd protect her" i said as i was about to fall Tomoyo caught me and embraced me she cried too

I'm sorry about what happened i didn't know i shouldn't have asked she said i hugged her back

"Don't be sorry i should've told you from the beginning your my friend i should've trusted you" i said as we stood there in a long embrace and we broke it off because she had to go home for dinner

"Well its was nice hanging out with you Riku I'll come and visit tommorow if i have time" she turn and left but turned back to give me a kiss on the cheek i immediately turned red

"For what it's worth your sister has the best big brother ever so long" she said blushing heavily and left

"Yeah see ya" i said trying to comprehend what she just did as i thought

 _"I don't know what just happened but i know one thing... I'm in love with you Tomoyo Sakagami"_

Tomoyo's POV

As i walked home i was thinking what i just did

 _"Why did i do that!! But i'm so happy did it anyway because that confirms that... im in love with you Riku Takanashi"_

 **Next Day**

I was checking Eri she was still asleep her temperature is getting more better than i expected i was happy until i get a call from Tomoya

"Tomoya what's wrong?" i said

"It's Nagisa she collapsed on the basketball court i need you to come right away to help" Tomoya hung up before i could say anything and left with taking an umbrella but i did take a hoddie and i thought

 _"Nagisa please be_ _you have to be"_ before i knew it i saw Tomoya carrying an unconscious Nagisa bridal style i took off my hoodie and put it on Nagisa and me and Tomoya walked while he carried Nagisa and we didnt say anything to each other

 **Author's Note:** **Thanks for reading Chapter 3 really appreciate it. This took really long and this chapter was mostly original so please leave a review and like and I'll see you in Chapter 4**


	5. Music, Drama, and Rivals

Chapter 4- Music, Drama, and Rivals

Yesterday after Nagisa fainted and we dropped her off at her family bakery/house Tomoya told me everything that happened before he called me. Sunday came rather quickly and Eri was better than ever I was happy to see her back to her normal happy self and she went to see her friends for the day and ended up taking the day shift at the bakery after only 2 hours Akio insisted that I take care of Nagisa for the rest of my shift so i did i made her lunch i had to feed it to her and she went back to sleep and my shift was over so i was about to leave when i heard Tomoya talking to Akio I didn't want interuppted so i told Sanae I was going through the back i took a walk pulled out my headphones and listen to my music it was piano music and thought to myself

I hope Nagisa is feeling better and come to school tommorow i thought frowning as i made way to Sunohara's dorm and it seems they were talking about someone while i was about to open the door so i open the door.

"Hi Guys" i said with a cheerful grin as Tomoya and Sunohara looked at me and then

"Hi Riku sit down i have some to tell ypu two" Sunohara said in a serious tone so i sat down and he went on

"So i was thinking about Tomoyo Sakagami I'll bet she some guy in a dress" he said while my eyebrows are twitching thinking how stupid he is

"What?" Tomoya said getting the same reaction as i am

"Are you serious dude?" i said just hoping he's not serious

"And ill prove it tommorow that she's a guy and not a girl" he says with determination

"At that moment, Sunohara didn't realize yet, that he was beginning his life as a pervert." Tomoya says talking to me and the and i decided to play along

"Also seems that his stupidity is still in tact" i responded while Tomoya tried not to laugh as Sunohara responded

"I can hear what you guys are saying"

After leaving the dorm i was left wondering what will happen tommorow

And here i am next to Tomoya faceplaming ready for what Sunohara is about to do to prove that Tomoyo is a guy and not a girl and she finally said something

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" she said in annoyance

"Don't worry Tomoyo. I'm not here to challenge you today. I just wanted to talk to you a little." he said acting he's reformed while Tomoya chimed in saying

"Just listen to what he has to say, will you?"

: _This will not end well for you Sunohara"_ i thought trying not to laugh then i looked up and see Tomoyo eyeing me blushing and waved at me and i waved back trying hide my own blush and Sunohara continued

"I overslept this morning, and what a mess I am! he said acting innocent"

"Your character seems to have changed a little." Tomoyo said curious of Sunohara's changed behavior and he continued

"When I went to shave, that blade was so dull, and I'm sure you know how it is.

But man, doesn't that hurt like crazy" and Tomoyo responded

"I see"

I hate to ask you, but could you lend me your razor? he asked and Tomoyo was unfazed by it and simply asked

And why exactly should I have to lend you my razor? and Sunohara jumped for joy feeling accomplished and said

Hurray! I got her! I got her! You heard her, didn't you?! me and Tomoya looked at him a little confused and Tomoya responded

'Well, I did, but..." and then Tomoyo asked

What is he so excited about? and Sunohara went on proudly

You asked me why you had to lend me yours, didn't you? Well, that means you've got a razor of your very own! And that means... huh? Sunohara stopped and thought what Tomoyo said and she continued blankly

No, nitwit. When I asked you why I had to lend it to you, I meant, why should I be obliged to lend you anything belonging to me? In the first place... and the final nail in the coffin was shut when Sunohara said

"In the first place?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a girl something like that?!" just like that Tomoyo unleashed a flurry of kicks to Sunohara at breakneck speeds and she was done and just like that Sunohara was on the floor with his head and he said

"You bully" as Tomoyo was about to leave but turned around and gave me a wink and then turned around and simply said

"So long" and walked off i was lost by the sight of her and Tomoya tapped me on the shoulder and got me out my trance

"Hey Riku i like for you to meet me at lunch so we can talk about reviving the drama club" i thought about that i need to pick up Eri but i did get a phone and she know the way to the bakery and i want to help Nagisa

"Ok sounds like fun" i closed my eyes smiling

Just like that it was close to lunch and i was walking and i spot the music room with a grand piano in the middle of the room no one was there and starting to have flashbacks when my mom and dad taught me how to play piano mom and dad loved to play and when i learned to play with heart they said i was amazing my Eri said i was an angel on the piano i always put her to sleep when i played (in a good way) i always carried her to her bed when it went downhill for my family and my mother died i never played again but remembering what my sister said when i played my body started to move on it's own and then i sat down and then i started playing Eri's song the she always loved

 _(Play Your Lie in April OST Fritz Kreisler Love's Sorrow)_

I played with all my heart every emotion i had bottled up for the past year and a single tear ran across my face and someone tapped my shoulder and it was a small girl that was a freshman and she said sounding very shy

"That was a very beautiful song you played" and i said wiping my face of the tear

"Thank You for recognizing i haven't seen you around here what is your name?" and she said

"My name is Fuko if you want could you teach me how to play and please accept this " i responded as she handed me a star and i accepted it gratefully

"Nice to meet you Fuko and Thank You for the gift and my name is Riku and ill think about but i need to meet up with Tomoya see you around i leave the music room but i didn't noticed Tomoyo was on the left side as i walked off on the right side

 _Tomoyo's POV (Pretty Short)_

 _I watched him play and i noticed all the emotions he's going through but when i see him plat i could think of one word_

"Beautiful"

 _Riku's POV_

I walked to the place where Tomoya and Nagisa meet up and i see them having a moment and see Fuko ran right past me and trying to be very sneaky and try to what i supposedly think he's pick pocketing Tomoya and in annoyance he says

What are you doing to me and with that fuko jumps back behind me and said

I'm looking for my knife and Nagisa says in confusion

"Your Knife"

and Tomoya realizes he still has the knife and i watch as Fuko wants the knife and Tomoya asking if her hands hurt and fuko is dening the fact that her hands really does hurt and in the end she got the knife back and the first bell rung and we had to go back to class not until she handed the exact same star she gave me and Nagisa trapped my shoulder

"It good to see you again Riku" she said giving me a hug

"I'm glad your feeling better Nagisa" i said returning the hug after that we went to class and i feel the day goes by fast because class was already over and me and Tomoya went to get Sunohara to which we see him sleeping on the desk and i decided to keep my mouth shut and play along to whatever he was doing to prank Sunohara. Let the prank commence

"Sunohara? Are you alive, Sunohara? School's over." Tomoya said in a blank tone while stood there silent

"Class is over?" Sunohara said still a little groggy

Yeah, around a hundred years ago, actually. Tomoya continued

A hundred years? Then you're guys are dead! he said looking at me and him and he continued

Right. were not us, we are holograms.

Are you serious? Sunohara said feeling shocked and then i finally said something

"When you got kicked by Tomoyo, you were knocked out and have been asleep for a hundred years. This is the world one hundred years later, my old friend!" i said in blank tone and Sunohara responded

"Just a minute! Then what's become of the world since I've been asleep?!"

"Total chaos."

"Are you serious?! Oh, dear Dad! My dear Mom! I'm sorry I was such a fool! I swear, I'll live my life the best I can!" Sunohara said while praying and crying then Tomoya slightly broke out of character and kicked Sunohara and said

"Come on. Get up, will you?" and Sunohara realized what he did

"Hey, wait a minute! A hologram kicked me? Then, you two are the real thing, aren't you?!"

"Actually, were are cyborgs." Tomoya rebounded back keeping the prank going

"Then, what you said about the world falling into ruins?" he asked Tomoya

"It's true." Tomoya responded in a rather depressing tone

"Are you serious?! Dad! Mom! I'm sorry I was such a fool! I will join forces with the Okazaki and Takanashi cyborgs and go on living!" and then i burst out laughing and then i stopped

"You'd believe anything, wouldn't you?" Tomoya said thus ending the prank

Huh? You mean that was a lie?! he said realising its just a prank

You actually believed it? Tomoya said looking quite surprised

"I was half asleep, so of course I would.

Are you gus listening?!Okazaki!" he said trying get Tomoya's attention but he was more focused outside so me and Sunohara followed him and he was looking through the bushes and Sunohara finally spoke up

Are you looking for something he asked i felt something rubbing my leg then i look down and see a cute animal i didn't know the species let out noise

"Puhi~! Puhi~! Puhi~!" it seemed that he or she was lost

"He... he's too cute!"

"Yeah, there's something about him that's missing in a dog or a cat."

"So, what is it?"

"I don't know."

"Hey! Come on, don't run away! Ha-ha-ha!" as Sunohara picked up the creature as its trying to free himself from Sunohara's grip

"He's not too happy!" and then i saw Kyou coming and saw Sunohara holding the creature and she didnt look happy herself

"Hey!" she screamed as she threw a dictionary straight at Sunohara's face

"Huh? Argh!!" and Kyou ran up and kick him into next year i short terms the kick was powerfull

"Sunohara! So, how did that compare with Tomoyo's kick?" Tomoya asked to know which one is more powerful then Sunohara responded

"Isn't there something else you should be asking me?! I saw it, something light blue along the bottom of one of her shoes. then a light blush appeared on Kyou face and then she got angry and said

"You pervert!" she kick him again and Sunohara flew a bit and landed hard as creature jumped into Kyou arms and she sighed to calm herself and she spoke

How dare you! What were you trying to do with my baby?! she said as Tomoya walked up and asked a question

So, what is that thing, your pet? and Kyou responded

And isn't it just adorable? It's an urinko - a baby boar! so now i know what kind of animal it is and Tomoya continued

"Did it come to meet you?"

Probably. Her name is Botan. Isn't she so cute? she sound like she's quite fond of her pet

That's a very tasty sounding name!

Hm? What was that? she said teasing Tomoya she probably heard him and he shrugged it off saying

"Nothing."

"Come on, Botan. Say hello. Tell him you wanna be friends" she said as Botan let two Puhi's i think thats how you spell it but i don't know

Later i was trying to find where the drama club room was because i'm still trying to find my way around this school so i finally found it after 10 minutes but i bumped into a girl who was a senior had long pink hair with one single purple streak on her forehead and glasses that covered her brown eyes and when she saw she seem and we stand for couple of minutes and i decide to say something

"Um Hi there my name is Rik-" i said but i was interuppted when slammed a piece of paper on my chest and stormed off

OW!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!! but before i knew it she was gone in an instant and i look at paper it was folded had note written and it says

 _Quit playing the piano while you still can or you'll get hurt mentally you know nothing about the art of piano Signed, Your Rival_ I was shocked about what i read but dont care i play for the people i care about not letting this so called rival change it so i crumple up the paper and head to the club room there were already gone and i thought to my self ( _Dammit i screwed up big time)_ So i went home but had to make a purchase first in the music store first but i had the day off from work at the bakery. Eri gonna love this.

So i was setting the music keyboard that bought that simulates the sound of a grand piano and i finished and i see Eri walk shocked at the sight and i spoke

"Surprise!" i said smiling and she beamed with joy and hugged me

"Onii-San you bought this you want to play again?" she asked still hugging me

"Yes i realized i shouldn't give up on something if it make us happy i did this for both our happiness" i said as Eri and I broke out of the hug and she asked

"Can you play a song for me" she asked

"Sure" as i sat down near the keyboard and played

 _(Your Lie in April OST Fredric Chopin's Etude OP.25 Number 5)_

After the song concluded i turned around i see a smiling Eri sleeping peacefully on the couch (never gets old) i carried her over to her bed kissed her forehead and whispered

"Goodnight my sister sweet dreams" as i walked to my bed layed down and thought

 _If playing the piano make the people i care about happy then i don't want to stop music changed my life in more ways i can't imagine and no one is gonna change it ever..._ as i thought as i drifted to a peaceful wondering what will happen tommorow

 **Author's Note: A big thank you to WhovianDango** **for lending me his OC Sekai from his own Clannad FanFiction Sketching Tommorow. Thanks For Reading like a like and review and check out WhovianDango's Fanfic its really Thanks and ill see u in Chapter 5**


	6. Risks and Revelations

Chapter 5- Risks and Revelations

Next day after i got the keyboard I was getting ready for school i get a knock at the door i opened the door no one was there but a note was laying on the floor so i picked it up and i read it and it says

"I heard you play last night on that piano/keyboard you bought and you still didn't listen to me i won't say it again stop or people will get hurt"

Note wasn't signed this time so after I read it i crumple it up and throw it in the trash can I turn around and i see Eri right behind with a innocent smile on her face

"What was that paper you threw away Onii-San" she asked

"It's nothing Eri" i said as i try to play it off like it was nothing and she asked a question that caught me off guard

"Was that a love letter you were going to give to Tomoyo" my face went beet red after that and i responded

"Why would you ask something like that?" As I try to hide the fact that I was actually in love with her and she responded

Because you loooove her. I froze up face still red but i still act in denial

No wait it's not like that were just friends that's all i laugh nervously hoping she change the subject and she replied

"Onii-San I'm not dumb i see it in your eyes your in love and i know it's with her" she caught me i guess i have no reason to hide it anymore

Well yeah i guess i am but don't tell anyone I'm waiting for the right time i told her nervously

"I won't tell anyone Onii-San but thanks for telling me you alot more happier since we came back and you need more love in your life she smiled but faded and asked one more question

one more questions are you going to the doctor today after school?"

'Yes they said they have something important to tell if you get lonely at home go to the bakery I'm sure Nagisa would love to see you ok?" i said she hugged me and said

"Ok. I'm going to school have a good day at school Onii-San" as she broke the hug and ran off to her school and i smiled but i wondered as i walked

 _"I wonder what the doctor will have in store for me and my leg"_

As the school day kicked off once again with Me and Tomoya watching Sunohara's second attempt to prove that Tomoyo is a guy and not a girl and the conversation starts as followed by Tomoyo starting to talk

"You really are persistent she said closing her eyes"

"Yeah, we think so too" Tomoya said

"I just came because I wanted to see you."

"You're so beautiful, you know."

"I can't believe anything you say."

"Aah! Oh no! I'd forgotten the fake breasts needed for my next class!"

"Tomoyo, would you please lend me your breasts, will ya?" Tomoyo looked embarrassed

"Why?: she said hugging her chest

"I did it! I caught you!"

"See that? Did you see that?" Sunohara said feeling accomplished i just faceplamed he's so idiotic

"What are you trying to say, exactly?" Tomoya asked

"Her asking "why?" means she can lend her breasts to me, right?" Sunohara continued

"Then that...that means her breasts aren't real - they're removable!" he said like he made a great discovery

"Of course they aren't removable." Tomoyo said

"See, there?" he said trying to his point

"In the first place..." Tomoyo said closing her eyes

"In the first place?" Sunohara said before another flurry of kicks came and he flew and faceplanted on the floor Tomoya went to get Sunohara of the floor as i went after him Tomoyo waved goodbye to me and i went after Tomoya

Hey man sorry i never came to the club something came u- i said but Tomoya responded

It's ok no big deal but meet me and Nagisa at the club room during lunch and will bring you up to speed ok?

Alright see ya at lunch i said as Tomoya and I went our separate ways

Soon after it was lunch and i decided to walk to the music room and play for a bit on the piano and i noticed the same girl who handed me the note and she looked at me and glared at me and finally said something

You were going to the music room weren't you? You didn't listen to my warning either didn't you? she said looking at me she'd looked like bomb waiting to explode so i responded

Um yes and...no so your the one who sent me that note but listen I don't know who are bu- she interuppted me but punching me in the jaw and she spoke

"NO! You listen to me my name is Sekai Tsugumi and don't forget it consider us rivals because you play piano wrong I play what's written not from the heart. Give up playing while your can or you'll will lose to me see you around Riku" she turned around and left me rubbing my jaw and i regained composure and tried to clam down and i just headed to the Drama Club Room to he Tomoya and Nagisa revive the club but i ended up with Tomoya and Sunohara across from Tomoyo again

"Should i even asked ?" i asked as they look at me and i realized whats going on so i took my place next to Tomoya

"I may not appear so but im very busy" she said not wanting to deal with this anymore

I have to say me and Riku don't have much time for this, either. Tomoya said annoyed that were doing and Sunohara started speaking with a smug grin

Well, I think that this time I'll take a different approach.

But you're always claiming that you'll do that.

"This time I swear, I'm really different!

Ahh!" he said looking like he was starting to fight so Tomoyo kick him to a wall to her immediately regretting it

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?

I inadvertently put everything in that kick." she said

"That was a good kick, I'll give you that.

But after any fight always comes a reconciliation. Come with me." Sunohara said smug and walking Tomoyo somewhere

"What is it now?" she asked blankly

"Come on, never mind it's not far!

Ahhh!" realized where she was taken to (Boys Bathroom) she kick Sunohara through the window into a tree and she was furious when she confronted Tomoya

"What are you guys trying to do?

Trying to get me into the boys bathroom!

My gosh, there's no limit to the harassment you give me!" she walking and Tomoya confessed

"He just wants to watch you go to the bathroom and make sure you're really a girl. That's all." he said as she stopped and said

"What?" Tomoya continued

"You're too strong, so he suspects that you may actually be a guy in girls clothing.

Are you going to get mad?" he asked

"More than that, I'm shocked!

All this time I was under the impression that I was finally acting like a girl and not some bully at this school." she said sadly

"You're very sensitive about it." Tomoya said wondering why

"Even at this, I'm trying very hard to change" Tomoyo said and she was about to walk away when i started talking

"I believe you" i said as Tomoyo turned around shocked at what i said so i continued

"Listen i know it's hard to forget the terrible thing you had done or suffered in the past trust me i know but if you want to change don't lose the best parts of yourself cause in the past 3 years I've known you your still a sweet, brave, and innocent girl even if you fight no one's perfect so we just keep trying to make something better of ourselves" i finished i didn't know anything else to say but i can see Tomoyo and even Tomoya were touched by my words we stood there silent for a moment but she walked up to and hugged me tightly and i returned the hugged i see Tomoya smiling out the corner of my eye

"Thank You" Tomoyo said whispering in my ear i couldn't do anything but look at her close my eyes and smile so we let go of each other and she said goodbye and me and Tomoya went to the drama club room and pretty sure i saw Sunohara on tree and i heard him say

"Don't you worry, I'm not letting it end like this!"

So me and Tomoya went to the club room and saw Nagisa there so we ate lunch and try to come up with ideas but no luck and Nagisa didnt look to and Tomoya tried to help

"Show a little more spirit, will you?" he said

I'd like to, but I don't think I can think of any good ideas. she said looking at her anpan

Instead of putting up posters, how about handing out flyers directly? he said trying to get an idea going

I asked about doing that, but they told me I couldn't. Nagisa said shutting the idea down

Then I don't think that collecting signatures for a petition would go well. he said looking at the ceiling

I guess going on strike wouldn't help either i said shutting my own idea down but we heard someone at the door but it was Sunohara (who would've thought) so we talked for a while on how were revive the club we came to an agreement we will talk to one of the class leaders and we chose Ryou and we all met on the roof to talk to her

Yes? What do you want? she asked wondering what is going on

"The one who wanted to see you is... her." Tomoya answered putting his hand on Nagisa's Shoulder

"What? Wha... what!?" Ryou saod shocked to say the least

"I'm Nagisa Furukawa of 3-B. I'm sorry for calling you out suddenly. I didn't mean to startle you" Nagisa said introducing herself

"Ah, that's all right! I'm Ryou Fujibayashi of D class." Ryou said doing the same thing

"You're the class leader, aren't you?" the Drama Club leader

"Ye... yes" Ryou answered

"That's terrific. It's not something I could ever do. I really admire you." Nagisa complemented

"Oh, no. It's not such a great thing" Ryou said it seems like she was putting herself down

"I have something to ask you. Will you listen to me, please?" Nagisa asked very seriously

"Yes?!" Ryou answered nervously

"I want you to answer as honestly as possible. She's being completely honest with you, Ryou" Tomoya added sincerely

"Please, if you'd wait a minute. I, uh... I didn't think it was a girl, and I..." Ryou said it seemed she is very flustered at this point

"Sex really doesn't matter, does it? The important thing is what's in the deepest part of your heart." Sunohara said for once it was very sincere of him to say that

"Sometimes you're a lot smarter than you look, you know?" Tomoya said complementing him

"I get a bad rap, but I'm essentially a good guy!" Sunohara responded to the complemented

"Is it strange that I'm a girl?" Nagisa asked

:No, you're very cute. But with me, uh... what can I say? I'm flattered." Ryou responded but...wait a minute does Ryou think Nagisa is confess her love to her oh no

"I've been a little troubled by it, but I've decided to be brave and embrace it" Nagisa said with confidence

"So you were that troubled by it" Ryou said sympathetically

"This is kind of exciting!" Sunohara said smiling

"I have to be honest that I don't know what to do anymore. If you would please just hear me out!" she said holding Ryou's hand

"I do understand. I will listen to you seriously." Ryou said willing to listen

"Oh please. Pretty please?: Nagisa said as Sunohara was getting a little furious then Tomoya punched him in the jaw

"If you would please help me form my own school theatrical drama club!" she asked Ryou

"Okay. Huh? Kyou!" Ryou answered and her eyed I guess that's her way of realizing its's not a confession until Kyou dived crashing through the door with Botan

Kyou!

"How dare you ridicule my sister!" Kyou said furiously putting Tomoya and Sunohara in a headlock while I was holding the boar and Ryou and Nagisa are looking at them still holding hands

"While I'm glad I wasn't in that hold I think it's time for explanation of what going on" I said to everyone and we all headed to the club room

So after that little episode I manage to tell Kyou and Ryou what was going on that we need help to revive the drama club and Ryou went on to explain how to revive the club

"In order for any student to reactivate a suspended club, first you need members.

For club activities, you need at least three and an advisor. That's the rule." Ryou finished on how we can revive the club

"Well, you're right about that." Kyou said i think it was a complement

"Three, then!"Nagisa said

"But it's the recruitment of those members that they're not allowing." Tomoya said making a good point

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sunohara said agreeing to said point

You already have the head count. Kyou said

I do? Sunohara questioned

This girl. And you, you and you. Kyou said like me Sunohara and Tomoya joined the club already

No, no, no Tomoya and Sunohara both said vetoing the idea of joining until respoded with my answer

I'll join the Drama Club i said very optimisticly

WHAT! everyone said except Nagisa were shocked at what i said

"Why not it could be and you need help with lighting and maybe music so yeah and bedsides i always happy to help Nagisa" i said smiling and then i got hug and Thank You from Nagisa so im an official member of the Drama Club

I swear waiting at the Doctor's can be a pain after 30 minutes i get called to Dr. Nakamura's office

Hello Riku how's your right leg holding up i saw your transferred files from your other doctor that you cant run

Yes its going well but is there any good news in this appointment

"Yes but we found a place that can do surgery that can help you run again but there is a problem there is a risk if go with this surgery if it's a failure you will never run again" he said with sympathy

My heart shattered if this surgery is a failure i will never run again

"If its all right with you Dr. Nakamura can i think about it for a while to make my decision" i said with my head down

"It alright i'll give all the time you need come back when you made your decision" he said leaving the room and i followed and the left the office and headed home wondering should i take the risk or stay where i am right now and i also wondered

 _"How did it come to this"_

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading and sorry for not uploading chapters as much but i assure you i will upload 2 chapters a month so hope your excited thanks for reading like and review and ill see you in Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 5-1 -Christmas Special

Chapter 5.1 Christmas Special (Christmas Without Mom and Dad)

Flashback

I was carrying groceries through the snow filled town on Christmas Day. My sister was playing with her friends at her friends home so it gave me time to prepare dinners and gifts as I took two tickets out of my pocket and looked at it and put it back in and continued walking back to our home that has two residents but used to have four. Just me and my sister live here now.

Since Mom and Dad died I was the brother and legal guardian to Eri and I had live with from now on. I had learn quickly how to clean, cook and learn how to be a brother and guardian at the same time. It's was hard but I got the hang of it. Now Christmas was different I had to prepare everything, the food, the presents without the help of my parents and that was struggle.

I adjusted my glasses and look forward to the door as the doorbell rung and looked outside and no one was there. Just a small present with a tag that says

"To: Riku From: Anonymous" I was for me but who was the person that gave it to me. I opened up the gift. It was a necklace with a dog tag and gold heart shaped pendant attached to it with the word "Love" engraved on the heart. I looked at the dog tag to try and find a name and I had tears running down my face the name was "Akari Takanashi". I look through the box and saw a 2 notes that say "To Riku" and I read my note for me and it was my mom's handwriting.

"Riku I know things have been difficult lately and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Ever since you were a you young , you've been living with so many problems in your life. Well, take it from your mother. Those things send us down a road... they make us who we are. And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's you, son. You owe the world your gifts. You just have to figure out how to use them and know that wherever they take you, I'll always be here for you. So, stay strong riku You're my hero... and I love you." Love Mom

After reading the note I was speechless that mom would send me this before she died. I still had tears in my eyes after I read that and I smiled and now I was ready to give my sister the best Christmas she ever had. After an hour I prepared dinner, wrapped her present and I had 5 minutes before Eri comes home so I had the chance to put on a fresh pair of clothes.

I see my sister open the door to see a lone present on the tree and walked over to the kitchen to see food on the table and I came behind her and picked her up caused her to squeak in surprise and I said

"Merry Christmas little sister" and she looked behind and saw me and she smiled

"Onii-San! You scared me but what suprise Thank You" She said with her usual innocence and cheerfulness and all I did was closed my eyes and smiled after that we ate dinner and I was ready to give my gift to Eri.

"Here you go Eri this one is for and only you" I said smiling and she opened the gift and saw the tickets and she was confused

"What Is this Onii-San?" she asked tilting her head and I smiled

"Those are tickets my sister" and her eyes widened

"Onii-San you don't mean?" she said shocked

"Yes in a few months we are returning to our hometown" I said full of joy and Eri jumped on to me and hugged me tight and she looked up at me.

"Thank You Onii-San this was a great Christmas gift but where's your gift?"

"Don't worry Eri I got mine earlier" I said showing her a necklace and she smiled again

"Was it from a friend?" She asked tilting her head again

"In some ways yes" I said keeping my smile and we still hugged each other and Eri looked up at me again

"I love you Onii-San Merry Christmas and Thank You" she said as she kept her grip on me and smiled and returned the embrace

"Your Welcome Eri. Merry Christmas and I Love You my sister." I said lovingly

After a hug in what seemed like forever she fell asleep in my arms and I took her and put her to bed after that I put on my coat, went outside, and sat on the front porch as the snow fell and I played with my necklace that mom gave me and looked up in the sky and tears in my eyes and smiled and I said

"Merry Christmas Mom, Rest in Peace and I Love You"

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this Christmas Special thanks for reading leave a review and I enjoyed writing this and this was and the emotional chapter I wrote so far thanks again and Merry Christmas. Chapter 6 Coming Soon


	8. Hiatus(will be deleted soon)

I must apologize for the lack of updates on my clannad stories because my job schedule is really bad. So im trying to change my availability and the good news on Monday my job is under renovation so i'm completely free for 2 weeks. Now i can work on my stories so i can polish it so i can chapter 6 and possibly chapter 7 before the renovations are done after that, it hurts me to say im taking a 3-4 month hiatus from this story so i can work on my Toradora! story that i really wanted to do and do a rebuild of myself so i can become a better person because i suffered depression and suicidal thoughts for the past 3 months and been getting the help i need but i need time to myself, I hope you understand my reason, once again thank you for all the love and support for all these years and reading my stories i love you all see you in the next update thank you ️


End file.
